In Disguise
by Roeskva
Summary: What if O'Neill and Teal'c interrupted the ashrak while he was still using the hara'kesh on Jolinar? What would happen if Jolinar survives - but unknown to all of them, the ashrak takes O'Neill as his host? No pairings.
1. Compromised

TITLE: In Disguise  
CHARACTERS: Sam, Jolinar, the ashrak, Daniel, O'Neill, Jacob, Teal'c  
CATEGORY: angst, hurt/comfort, apocafic  
RATING: PG-13  
WARNINGS: Violence, major character death  
PAIRINGS: None  
SUMMARY: What if O'Neill and Teal'c interrupted the ashrak while he was still using the hara'kesh on Jolinar? What would happen if Jolinar survives - but unknown to all of them, the ashrak takes O'Neill as his host?  
NOTE: Written for Apocalypse Kree! 2013 on Livejournal, for the prompt: 199. The Ashrak|Jack, Sam|Jolinar, the Ashrak took Colonel O'Neill as his host.

* denotes host/symbiote internal communication

* * *

O'Neill burst into the detention area, followed by Teal'c. He quickly took in the scene; two men down, possibly dead; in the holding cell stood another man, using a weird beam on Carter. It was obviously hurting her. He realized it was the _ashrak_.

"Hey, stop that!" he yelled, diving to grab the weapon from one of the men on the ground, and cursing the fact that he had not had time to arm himself before going here. "Go get a zat!" he ordered Teal'c, who hurried off to do so.

The ashrak half-turned, flashing his eyes. "Leave, _human_! While you still can!" He moved, with a speed far higher than O'Neill had expected.

Before O'Neill had time to fire the weapon, the ashrak had made a rolling jump, getting a weapon from the other guard on the floor, and fired it.

It was only a glancing shot, but O'Neill winced. Ignoring the pain, he fired at the ashrak, who reacted to the momentum of the bullet, but did not show any other signs of being affected.

The ashrak hit O'Neill hard over the shoulder, close to the bullet wound, and he went down, the gun clattering to the floor as it fell from his hand.

Immediately, the ashrak turned and fired at Sam/Jolinar, who had half-collapsed on the ground. She cried out, and fell down completely on the floor.

O'Neill managed to roll over and take his gun again, and he emptied the remaining shots into the ashrak.

The ashrak made a gurgling sound and fell, and O'Neill crawled over to take his gun and finish him off.

However, just as he reached for the weapon, the ashrak tore out of his dying host and into the side of O'Neill's neck.

His eyes flashed, briefly, and he had control. Suppressing the pain from the bullet wound for now, he grabbed the weapon lying beside his previous host. He was about to go and finish off Sam and Jolinar, when he sensed Teal'c entering the room.

Deciding on a different tactic, he turned to the Jaffa and spoke, using his host's voice. "Teal'c, Carter's down! She's still alive - we need medics!"

"You are wounded, O'Neill." Teal'c looked at him, then at the bodies on the floor. "The ashrak..."

"Is unconscious. Give me the zat. I'll keep an eye on him. Go call for assistance. Get the medics here!"

Teal'c nodded. "I will do so immediately." He handed O'Neill the weapon and took off in a run.

The ashrak took the hara'kesh from the body of his previous host, and was about to go and finish off Jolinar, when he heard someone in the corridor outside, running towards them.

He would have preferred to make sure Jolinar was indeed dead, but he could not afford to be captured. Tearing through the memories of his new host, he made a quick decision. If Jolinar should live, he would find her and kill her later.

He grabbed a knife from one of the dead soldiers, and carefully placed the point at the entry wound on the side of his neck. He then sliced meticulously, concealing the scar.

Just as he heard someone opening the door, he cried out, and fired at his former host with the zat'nik'tel. Once, twice, _three_ times - and the body was gone.

He allowed the knife to clatter to the ground, and himself to fall to his knees, clutching the wound on his neck. He carefully avoided doing any healing to the injury.

The three soldiers that entered took a quick look at the scene, then ran to their presumed superior officer.

"Colonel O'Neill!"

The ashrak again hid the distortion from his voice, looking up at them and contorting his face in pain as he spoke, "The... the ashrak... he stabbed me. I had to shoot..."

The soldiers looked at him in confusion. "What ashrak?"

"The Goa'uld... assassin. I'm afraid it hadn't been long enough since I zatted him. He... was disintegrated."

"Understood, sir." The nearest of the soldiers helped him to sit up. "You shouldn't move too much, sir. You're bleeding badly."

"I'll be fine. Check on Carter."

One of the other soldiers, a young man with short red hair, went to check on her. "She's alive, but barely. She's unconscious and bleeding badly from multiple bullet wounds."

The ashrak briefly debated with himself whether he should try to kill the three soldiers and then take care of Jolinar, but he was almost certain there would not be time before Teal'c returned with the medics. Besides, he felt certain he would be able to get to her in some way, and finish her off - _if_ she should survive.

Moments later, medics arrived in the room with a stretcher. Teal'c came running closely behind.

"Check on Carter first!" the ashrak said, keeping in character with his new host. For now.

"Yeah... I guess I got a bit confused, or panicked, or whatever. I know I ended up shooting the ashrak thrice. He went poof. Listen, I'm _sorry_ about it, General, but at least this way we're certain he's gone!" 'O'Neill' said.

Hammond nodded tiredly. "I agree with you, Jack, and no one's blaming you, but there are some who are... _unhappy_. They'd hope to get a symbiote to examine, and this means it's going to be harder keeping them away from Carter."

"Does that mean Carter will live, sir?"

Hammond sighed. "She's still unconscious. Doctor Fraiser says it's too early to tell if she'll pull through."

"I understand. What about the... the _parasite_?"

"It's alive, but very weak - as far as Doctor Fraiser can tell. It's even more uncertain if it will live. It's unconscious too."

'O'Neill' nodded. "Good."

"Not necessarily, O'Neill," Teal'c said. "While I understand your reasons, Jolinar may be all that stands between Captain Carter and death."

"What do you mean, Teal'c?" Daniel wondered.

"Symbiotes have powerful healing abilities, but they need to heal themselves first. If we can keep Captain Carter stable until then, the parasite may be able to save her."

"Would it? Why not just grab another host?" Hammond asked.

"I do not believe Jolinar would be strong enough to do that for a very long time."

"So saving Captain Carter is in Jolinar's best interest." Hammond nodded. "I will relay all you have told me to Doctor Fraiser, Teal'c."

"Of course, that _also_ means Sam's stuck with Jolinar - even _if_ the symbiote was telling the truth about wanting to leave her," Daniel observed.

"Yes, unfortunately," Teal'c agreed.


	2. Waking Up

*denotes host/symbiote internal communication

* * *

_July 10th, 1998_

Sam slowly woke up. She could neither remember where she was, nor what had happened.

Her head felt strangely heavy, as if she had been drugged, perhaps. Opening her eyes, she found she was in a fairly dark room. She could only barely make out the walls, but it seemed to be a small room. The only light in there came from the various machines nearby. Turning her head, she spotted several monitors, displaying her heartbeat, and other medical readings.

She tried to move her arms, and found they were bound. Fastened with cuffs to chains. The same was the case for her legs. What was going _on_?

It was obvious she was in a hospital bed, but she could not remember how she had ended up there... and why was she tied up? It did not make any _sense_!

Her mind still felt like clay, making it hard to think, but she slowly started to remember. She had been in one of the holding cells at the base... Why had she been there? She also had the memory of pain, _intense_ pain - of someone attacking her... while in the _cell_?

Suddenly, she remembered! The _ashrak_! He had tried to kill her! _Jolinar_! She was a host! _That_ was why she was tied up!

She felt a presence inside her head... _Jolinar_!

*Yes...* The symbiote sounded as groggy as Sam felt, *I am... _sorry_ for all of this.*

"_Sorry_!" Sam exclaimed loudly. "You're _sorry_! You took me as a host! You threatened Cassie and my team! You..."

*Shhh...* Jolinar insisted. *_Quiet_! Do not speak out loud! We do not want to call attention to the fact that we are awake. It is better they think we are still unconscious. They drugged us quite heavily last time when they had talked to me.*

*_You_ may not want them to know, but _I_ do. _You_ are the enemy here!* Sam kept the venomous reply internal, despite it all. As much to avoid that Jolinar took back the control he had miraculously allowed Sam to have, as for any other reason.

*I do not believe you want to talk to the people keeping us imprisoned. We are not a your 'Stargate Command'. I awoke briefly some hours ago, and spoke with an unpleasant person who called himself Maybourne. He informed me that I am the prisoner of something called the NID. From what I have seen in your memories - and I do apologize for accessing them without permission, but I needed the information - that is _not_ an enviable position to find oneself in.*

*The _NID_!* Sam was so angry about that she did not even care to complain about Jolinar reading her memories. *They let the NID take us!*

*Your friends may not have had any choice. I do not know how long we have been unconscious, but our injuries were severe. Not just from the hara'kesh, but you had sustained several bullet wounds to critical areas as well.*

*So we may have been out for a long time,* Sam realized.

*Yes, we very nearly did not survive. If the ashrak had used the hara'kesh on me for much longer, I would not have survived - nor had the strength to heal your injuries.*

*Uh... and thank you for that, I suppose... as long as you still intend to leave me, as you promised.*

Jolinar 'sighed'. *Unfortunately, that will no longer be as easy as I had hoped... not that it was ever going to be easy, but now...*

*_What_?! I _knew_ I couldn't trust you! Damn _Goa'uld_!*

*It is not as you think. I have already changed host twice in less than a year, and that should normally not be done more than once every few years. At most. Because of this, I was already weak when the ashrak attacked us. Now? Now it will take months, _at least_, and even then I will probably need help from Tok'ra healers. Otherwise I will likely kill us both, if I try to leave.*

*_Awesome_! That's just great! If we're prisoners of the NID, we're not likely to _get_ to your people! _Ever_! Nor is it likely you'll get much of a chance to regain your full strength - since they'll probably use you for the medical experimentations they've been wanting to do on a symbiote. In fact, we'll probably both end up dead in their hands - and it won't be pleasant!*

*I am aware of that. We should attempt to escape. Can we at least work together for now, Samantha? You and I _obviously_ have a common enemy.*

*You're a Goa'uld! We have _nothing_ in common!* Sam insisted, hotly. *I will _never_ help you betray my people! Also, can you _not_ call me Samantha? To you I am Captain Carter!*

*I am not asking you to betray anyone. We _do_ have a common enemy. More than one - but right now we should focus on the more immediately problem!*

*The NID... yes, I will concede to that, but that doesn't mean I want you to run loose on Earth!*

*Stop being so small-minded! *_Try_ to see further than my species! Yes, I am a symbiote, and biologically I am Goa'uld, but we are not all the same! I am _Tok'ra_! We fight the Goa'uld just like you do! We have done so since Egeria started the Tok'ra, 2000 years ago! Now tell me we cannot find common ground, _Tau'ri_!*

Sam was quiet for a while, thinking about what he had said. *All right. I suppose we _do_ have a common enemy. We'll work together to get away from the NID, and then we'll figure out what to do after that.*

*Agreed... and one more thing - I am female, not male.*

* * *

_July 17th, 1998_

*You know, it's your fault we're in here, being interrogated by that fool Maybourne and his people. If you had just been a bit more upfront with it all - _immediately_. Then we'd never even have been imprisoned by the NIDD - never been attacked by the ashrak,* Sam complained.

Maybourne and two others had just left them, after asking them question after question for hours. Questions that Jolinar refused to answer.

*And your people would have believed me?* Jolinar snorted. *_Me_? A _snake_ - that _is_ how you all see me. A Goa'uld.* She sighed. *I cannot truly blame you - that is all you have ever seen my kind as. We... the Tok'ra... we are... an _aberration_.*

*Yeah... how come you _are_ different?* Sam suddenly wondered. *I mean... you're talking to me, and you're not, well, punishing me for my insolence, or whatever. That means you're clearly not like the other Goa'uld, even if I'm not sure how much of the rest of your story I believe.*

*It is a long story - and if we live, I shall tell you, Captain Carter. For now, it is enough for you to know that we exist. We are the Goa'uld resistance. Most of us are born Tok'ra - by the great queen Egeria, who founded our rebellion. All queens can control the genetic memory of their offspring to a great degree, and she imparted on them her beliefs and ideas... share the body with the host; only take willing hosts - and fight the Goa'uld System Lords... change the Goa'uld society. We fight slavery and oppression.*

*Wow! That's... that's impressive! Not that you always follow that philosophy completely, though...* Sam remarked. *I mean, it's not like I _offered_ to become your host...*

Jolinar sighed. *No... and believe me, I am not proud of that. My fellow Tok'ra will be shocked and angry - and I will most likely be punished. I have broken our highest law.*

*I guess it can be hard living up to your own ideals.*

*I have no excuse. The others may even see it as a sign I am less... Tok'ra than they are... given my past.*

*Your past?* Sam asked.

*Captain Carter... I was not born a Tok'ra. I was one of the few who were Goa'uld and _became_ Tok'ra. I was a System Lord, even.*

*I... see...* Sam sounded shocked.

*Now I have lost what little faith you had in me,* Jolinar remarked, disconsolate.

*No... no. I guess, that's what I thought you _all_ were. Former Goa'uld, I mean. Or... I don't really know _what_ I thought.* Sam was quiet for a long time. *No, if anything, it's all the more impressive that you have been able to change on your own accord.*

*Thank you.*

Sam sighed. *One more thing... Jolinar, the whole 'Captain Carter' thing is getting tiresome. I know I told you to use it, but why don't you call me 'Sam' instead?*


	3. Friends and Enemies

*denotes host/symbiote internal communication

* * *

_August 6th, 1998_

"I will _never_ betray the Tok'ra. _Never_!" Jolinar told Maybourne. "I have told you I can give your people some information about the Goa'uld, information which would be useful for you. I can even help advance some of your technology, even if I am not a scientist. However, that will _only_ happen if you let me go!"

More than a month had passed since Jolinar had taken Sam as a host. They had been prisoners of the NID for most of that time.

Over Janet's protests, they had been transferred to a secret NID installation while they were still unconscious.

"We'll never let you go! You'll tell us what we want - _all_ that we want, just so we will let you live!" Maybourne said.

Jolinar snorted. "I am not afraid of you. While we are talking about threats - what about the ashrak that attempted to kill me? Despite me asking several times, you have not told me if he is imprisoned as well. If he is, it is only a matter of time before he escapes, finds me, and kills me. Then you have nothing!"

Maybourne shrugged. "Very well, if you must know, the ashrak is dead. He was killed - and disintegrated by Colonel O'Neill - just after shooting you. Regrettable, we would have liked to get our hands on him."

"You are fortunate, then. He would otherwise have tricked you, somehow, and escaped - most likely killing many of your men while doing so," Jolinar told them.

An unknown man stepped forward. "Do you know how long we have wanted a Goa'uld to experiment on? We need to find a way to incapacitate and kill you guys. If you're not telling us anything useful, there is no reason not to use _you_ for these experiments."

Jolinar looked coldly at him. "As I have already told your friends - several times - I am _not_ a Goa'uld. My people fight the Goa'uld, just like yours do."

"I find that hard to believe. You are a _snake_!"

"Biologically, I am the same as a Goa'uld, yes - though calling me a snake, would be no more accurate than calling you an ape."

"Just wait until I get my hands on you! You won't be so cocky then!"

"Do you want to tell me your name - or should I just address you as ape-man? My host thinks that is quite fitting. She is of the opinion you resemble something she calls an 'orangutan'."

"Why, you..."

"Shut up, Jones!" Maybourne said. "As for you, Jolinar... unless you start coming up with some useful information about your kind, I'll have to let Jones and the other doctors play with you. See if they can find something that will kill you - without killing the host. If possible."

Jolinar snorted. "I have not heard of any drug or technology which can kill a symbiote and not the host. It does not mean it does not exist, of course, but I doubt it is easy to find. The problem is that all but the most infant of symbiotes have a toxin - or venom, is perhaps a better word - which would kill the host if the symbiote dies. The Tok'ra can remove a symbiote, and if our people were to become friends - which seems unlikely at the moment - we would be willing to help free those of your people that are taken as a host. I should warn you, even if our healers are very skilled, it does not always succeed."

"What makes you think we'd believe you? But no worries - we've got competent people here, who look forward to finding out - on their own!"

* * *

*Maybourne is an even bigger idiot than I thought - and that doctor, Jones? He's insane!* Sam complained.

*I agree.* Jolinar answered, only half paying attention.

*Hey! Are you even listening? I don't have anyone else to talk to, you know!* Sam rose and walked around in the small roam. Her hands and feet were shackled, so she could not move very fast.

*Sorry. It is just... my memories from just before I became unconscious are starting to come back. Memories from back in the holding cell at your Stargate Command.*

*And?*

*When the ashrak was interrupted in his execution of us, the hara'kesh turned off. I was dazed and in pain... only barely conscious.*

*I don't remember anything after he started to use the... the hara'kesh. It was immensely painful, but only for a moment, then everything disappeared.*

*You would not remember more than that. I blocked you off completely. The only way you would have felt more of it, would be if I had become unconscious, and you had not. Among the Tok'ra, the symbiote protects the host in this way, as long as it is possible.*

*Thank you,* Sam told her, meaning it. She was quiet for a moment. *What was it you remembered, that had you concerned?*

*After I had collapsed to the floor, I was only half-conscious, but I am almost certain I watched the ashrak and Colonel O'Neill fight. The ashrak hit him, hard, then turned and shot me, several times.* Jolinar was quiet as she thought about what had happened. *My memories are... unclear. I lost consciousness very shortly after that, but just before doing so... I _think_ I saw Colonel O'Neill shoot the ashrak. Then the ashrak fell, and O'Neill bent over him, to check on him, presumably. Now, I am not sure, but...*

*You think the ashrak could have jumped into the Colonel?* Sam asked, suddenly very worried.

*I believe it is... possible. Though... honestly, I do not believe it is likely.*

*I suppose it _is_ strange the Colonel disintegrated the ashrak, but I suppose he may just have wanted to make sure he was dead.*

* * *

_August 9th,1998_

"You have contacted your masters and told them to come here and attack us!" Maybourne exclaimed, angrily.

"What?" Jolinar looked at him, uncomprehending.

"Don't pretend you're innocent! We've detected the ships on the way here!"

"_How_ exactly would I have contacted my 'masters'? I am not telepathic!"

"Through some alien device you have managed to hide on your person, no doubt!"

"You are fools! It is too much of a coincidence to assume it is anyone but Cronus. I would _not_ want him here - he is the one who sent the ashrak to kill me." Jolinar suddenly remembered what she and Sam had discussed a while back. "I do have a suggestion for you. Perhaps you should examine Colonel O'Neill, and see if you find some sort of communications device."

"Colonel _O'Neill_? You _dare_ suggest _he_ is the one to blame for the alien fleet's appearance?"

"No, but the ashrak may have taken him over. That could explain why he disintegrated the ashrak... or the ashrak's former host, at any rate."

"You really think no one would have noticed? We're not idiots, you know!"

"No one would have discovered _me_, had there not been someone with naquadah in their blood to sense me!"

Maybourne snorted. "Typical Goa'uld arrogance!"

Jolinar shook her head. "Think what you wish - but do not be fools. Have Colonel O'Neill examined."

* * *

*Jolinar, _if _the Colonel has become host to the ashrak... why hasn't he killed us already?*

*Perhaps he has been unable to. Most likely because we were transferred away from Stargate Command.*

*That's possible... Jolinar, what will happen to us when Cronus arrives?*

*Your people are unlikely to have any chance of standing against him. He is even more powerful than Apophis, and you only won against him due to... special circumstances.*

*So Earth will fall.*

*Yes.* She was quiet for some time. *I am sorry.*

Sam snorted. *How gracious of you!*

*It is never pleasant to witness the fall of a civilization.*

After that, they both remained silent for some time, deep in their own thoughts.

*Jolinar... do you think Cronus is attacking Earth because _you_ are here? I mean... he wouldn't... would he? Not just for you?*

*Yes, he might. Actually, I am certain of it. Of course, it may have been an extra encouragement that he would get to conquer your world, since his arch-enemy Apophis failed at it. However, I highly doubt he would have even thought of attacking you, had I not been here.*

Jolinar sounded very guilty, and Sam suddenly felt sorry for her. At the same time she was angry at her for being the reason Earth had been attacked... and to some degree still for taking Sam as an unwilling host, of course.

*You know... it's not your fault. I mean, yes, you took me as a host against my will, and I'm still not happy about that. The ashrak followed you here, yes... but you were just trying to escape and I guess you _did_ try and warn us." Sam sighed. *Jolinar... what will happen to _us_ when Cronus arrives?*

*Let us just say that it would be best if we were somehow able to escape before that.*


	4. Cooperation

*denotes host/symbiote internal communication

* * *

The ashrak studied the memo they had all been given at the briefing. The alien ships would be arriving soon.

Cronus had reacted quickly, sending ships and forces as soon as they could be gathered. He had not been happy when he learned the ashrak had failed to execute Jolinar, but at least her location was now known, and this way she could not escape. He would get his revenge, even if it became a bit more expensive and time-consuming than he had expected.

The ashrak was displeased with how the mission had developed, and ashamed at his own shortcomings, though at least it would not be a complete failure. His target would be killed, even if not in the way he had planned.

He turned as he heard someone enter.

"Colonel O'Neill? Would you please come with me," Hammond said.

The ashrak nodded. "Yes, General." He looked at the group of MPs behind Hammond. "Something wrong?"

"Probably not. We just need your help with something."

The ashrak felt his suspicion aroused. Something told him he had been compromised. "Sure, what's up?"

The four MPs stepped up to him and raised their weapons.

"Jolinar is starting to remember some of the things that happened just before she became unconscious, and she claims you may not be who you say you are. We just need to check you out," Hammond told him.

"And you believe a snake over me? General, it's not that I won't do it, if you really think it's necessary, but _now_? We're under attack, for god's sake!"

"Just let Doctor Fraiser take a look at you. It won't take long, everyone will be satisfied, and then you can go right back to what you're doing."

'O'Neill' nodded. "Right. Okay." He shrugged and pretended to relax - and even took out his weapon and held it out to the MPs.

"Accompany Colonel O'Neill to the infirmary, and then..." Hammond began. That, however, was as far as he got, before the ashrak flashed his eyes.

The ashrak dropped his gun, then grabbed the two nearest MPs and slammed them hard against each other while they were still in shock. He then kicked the legs out under the third MP at the same time as he let himself fall, getting out of the line of fire.

Snatching his gun from the floor, he shot the fourth MP and then Hammond, before the latter could get out of the room.

The ashrak quickly broke the neck of the three MPs he had not shot, then checked on the fourth. The man was bleeding, but not dead, something the ashrak immediately took care of, before doing the same to Hammond.

It had barely been two minutes when he closed the door behind him. He ran down the corridor, where he met Teal'c.

"There's been an attack! Hammond and four MPs are down! Get the medics, _quickly_, while I sound the alarm!"

"Of course, O'Neill," Teal'c said, turning to obey. Suddenly, he stopped, sensing something in O'Neill's bearing or behaviour that aroused his suspicion.

The ashrak did not wait for Teal'c to decide if he might be a threat, but hit the Jaffa hard over the head with an MP5 he had taken off one of the guards. He could not afford the noise shooting Teal'c would cause, since he could hear others approaching.

Teal'c stumbled, but it took another hard hit before he fell. Knowing the Jaffa would probably be unconscious for at least an hour, the ashrak unceremoniously dragged him into the nearest room and shut the door. He would have to take care of him later.

He had only just turned to walk down the corridor, when Siler appeared from the door at the end.

"Colone! I have reports of gunfire! Did you hear anything?"

"Yes, that's why I came here! There's been an attack! Several people down! I'll get the medics!" He hurried away, not waiting for a reply.

He had hoped he would not have been discovered yet, but now he had no choice but to put his plan to work immediately.

* * *

"It's a gas of some kind!" Harriman said into the telephone. "Most of the personnel is already dead, or unconscious!" He listened for a while. "No, sir. I've closed off the ventilation, but I'm trapped in here... wait, the Stargate just activated... offworld activation. Yes, sir... No, I can't get the iris to work... yes, sir... understood, sir."

Harriman hung up and frowned at the telephone.

The base was in lock-down, making it hard to enter it. Except from where it mattered the most, since the iris did not work. _Sabotage_ - like the nervegas.

It was the ashrak's doing. He had taken O'Neill as host, and had fooled them all. They had discovered it much too late, and now they were under attack through the Stargate, as well as by ships from orbit.

Harriman looked out the window from the control room and into the gateroom. Through the Stargate marched Jaffa - lots and lots of Jaffa. The ashrak was down there, receiving them.

It was only minutes later when someone hammered at the door. It would not be long before they succeeded in getting in there.

Harriman ran for the telephone, intent on getting as much information about their attackers out, as possible.

* * *

Sam meticulously studied the door's electronic look.

Jolinar had taken control for a short time, tearing asunder first the handcuffs and the cuffs around their feet, and then ripping away the casing of the lock, leaving the tampering to Sam, who knew the technology better.

*Any luck?* Jolinar asked.

*Perhaps... I believe I can do this, but I need a small, thin, flat piece of metal in order to short-circuit it.*

*There seems to be metal wiring in the coverings for the light fixtures, but I doubt they will work. There are no other obvious options in here.*

*No, but that makes me think of something that _will_ work. The light in here are fluorescent lamps, and I know the type we have here have a metal cathode shield... it's common, helps keep the lamp ends from darkening over time. Anyway, I can use that. It might be a perfect piece of metal for this.* She looked up at the lights. *Too bad they're too high up for me to reach, and the bench is fastened to the wall, so we can't move it.*

*Let me have control.*

*Okay.* Sam bowed her head, letting her symbiote fore.

*Thank you.* Jolinar assumed control and went to examine how the bench was bolted to the wall. *By the way, you do not _have_ to bow your head when we switch control. It is mainly done as a way to help those around you see control has changed - and to hide the eye flash, of course, since many people find that unsettling. Of course, there can be some minor disorientation for the host just after a shift in control, so it can help with that.*

*I noticed. It helps to have my head bowed and my eyes closed at the time.*

*I can pull the bench loose,* Jolinar told her, grabbing hold of it. She pulled hard, and the metal made an unpleasant sound as it was buckled, _wrenched_, and torn partially apart, partially out of the wall.

*Whoa! You're... _strong_! I mean, I _know_ you are, after what you did to the cuffs and the lock cover, but still.* Sam had a memory flash. *The ashrak... yes, I remember him pulling the cell lock apart and yanking the door open, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised.*

*Tok'ra and Goa'uld are significantly stronger than humans.* Jolinar pushed the bench to the middle of the room, and crawled up on it. She could _just_ reach the lamp now. *We must hope the noise did not alert anyone to our escape attempts.*

*I don't think they can hear it through that door, it's pretty thick. Besides, I think they're too occupied worrying about the attack to concern themselves with us. Cronus could arrive on Earth any time.*

*Very true.* Jolinar took the cover off and looked at the lamp itself. It was a standard long, tube-type lamp.

*Just twist it half a turn, then you can remove it.*

*It is fortunate there are more than one lamp in this room, or it would become completely dark.* Jolinar removed the lamp. *It seems not to be very sturdy. It is made of glass.*

*Yes. Give me control so I can do this.*

*Of course - though I could easily find the information how to do this in your mind... if you wanted me to.*

*Yeah, well stop doing that!*

*I said I _can_, not that I would - not without your permission.* She gave Sam control.

*Good.* Sam quickly broke off the end of the glass tube, and carefully took out the oblong piece of metal she wanted, and folded it out. *Damn!* she swore, as she cut herself doing so.

*I can heal that faster than you can disable the lock.*

*Do so, then.* Sam jumped down from the bench, and went to straighten out the piece of metal as well as she could.

*Why are you constantly so angry and ungrateful? I thought we had started to become, well, _friends._*

*Oh, I don't know... perhaps because my world is under attack by an evil alien? Or could it be because my commanding officer - and friend - has become host to an assassin who will do _anything_ - including destroy my world - in order to kill me? _Or_ could it be because I am the _unwilling_ host of the alien the ashrak _came_ here to kill, _and_ now imprisoned, interrogated, probably soon to be tortured... if I even survive! Yes, I _wonder_ why I'm pissed!*

Jolinar sighed. *Those are good reasons to be angry, and I _am_ sorry. However, now is not the time to dwell on that. We must escape - and quickly.*

*I know,* Sam grumbled, but kneeled beside the lock and started fiddling with it again, trying to short-circuit it with the metal sliver. It took only a couple minutes, then Sam grinned as the lock crackled and then clicked. *Got it - and sorry about being so grumpy!*

*Impressive work!* Jolinar 'hugged' her. *Now let us get out of here!*


	5. Escape

*denotes host/symbiote internal communication

* * *

The corridors near their holding cell had been surprisingly, _worryingly_ empty of guards or anyone else. Sam and Jolinar had expected they would have had to knock down the first guard the met, steal his weapon, and fight their way out.

That did not seem to be necessary. However, Jolinar remained in control, as she would be able to react faster, if it should be needed.

*Do you think Cronus has attacked already?* Sam wondered, concerned.

*Possibly. Where do you believe this building is located?*

*Somewhere in Washington - from the comments I've heard.*

*That is a large city?*

*Yes, it's large - almost 6 million people. It's not the _largest_ of our cities, but it _is_ the capital. Our leaders are here much of the time.*

*It is a _huge_ city... and it would almost certainly have been bombarded, if Cronus has attacked. I assure you, unless this is deep underground, or some distance outside the city, we would have felt the bombardment.*

*Okay, so maybe they've just evacuated the place already, but I'd have thought _someone_ would have remembered to bring us.*

*I agree. They would have wanted me for interrogation - perhaps to hand over to Cronus. This is suspicious.* Jolinar suddenly stopped. *There are traces of Kek'Shree'ac - 'death mist' - in the air. It is a Goa'uld nervegas.*

*_Nervegas_! Are we in danger?*

*No, not at these concentrations - even a human would be relatively unaffected. It might explain why the people have fled, though.*

Suddenly, the ground shook under them.

*Bombardments from orbit?*

*Very possibly.* Jolinar walked up the steps to the next floor, and carefully opened the door and peeked inside.

Someone was sitting, motionless, against the side of the corridor, only a few feet from them. Otherwise there was no one to be seen.

*Careful!* Sam warned.

*Always.* Jolinar approached the figure, which remained still. She checked his pulse. *Dead The concentration of the Kek'Shree'ac is higher here, but not enough to have killed a human quickly. Most likely the attack happened some time ago, and the air filtration system has begun to clear the air. This gas is fortunately not very persistent.*

*Lucky - for us, anyway. Does he have any weapons?*

*Just a moment...* Jolinar checked. *Yes, he has a knife, and a... pistol?* She took both.

*Pistol - or sidearm. Yes. It's a Beretta, or M9.*

Jolinar suddenly froze. *_Symbiote_!* She hurriedly took several steps back, frantically looking around for a place to hide. Seeing a door, she grabbed the handle. It was unlocked.

*The ashrak?* Sam asked, as Jolinar barricaded the door with a table. *Will that keep him out?*

*It is most likely the ashrak, as I do not believe Cronus will have landed troops yet. No, it will not keep him out - not for long, anyway, but I need time to find a way to kill him.*

*_Kill_ him? What about the Colonel, then? I thought you claimed you guys could remove a Goa'uld from its host!*

*We can, but how do you propose we capture him and bring him with us - while escaping from Cornus on a world occupied by him?*

*I... I guess that won't work, no.* Sam was quiet for a moment. *Can't we just... well, escape, and let him live - and then come back and grab him later?*

*No. He is much too dangerous. He will _never_ stop hunting me as long as he lives - or I do. And you will also never be safe from him, even if I left you. Not when he knows your face. An ashrak is very effective, very thorough, and takes his duty _extremely_ seriously.*

*Wonderful.* Sam 'sighed'. *Okay, so how do we kill him?*

Jolinar looked around the room. *This is a storage room of some sort. If we are lucky, we should be able to find something useful.*

*We can't just shoot him?*

*Not with this weapon - we would not be able to fire enough shots into him fast enough.*

They had not searched for long, before someone started trying to open the door. They could feel the naquadah from whomever was outside.

*The ashrak, I presume?*

*Yes, or I suppose it _could_ be one of Cronus's Jaffa, but I still think that is highly unlikely. From what I can see in your mind, this 'fire extinguisher' is under high pressure. If we could make it explode in the direction of the ashrak, that might be enough to stun, or even kill him.*

*Yes.* Sam sighed. She had been thinking about that, and was somewhat frustrated that Jolinar was listening to her thoughts.

*As I have said before, I am _not_ reading your mind - unless you let me, or it is necessary for our survival. However, you were thinking _very_ loudly.*

*Well, _excuse_ me!*

*I shall show you how to conceal your thoughts later. If we survive. Now, please take control and carry out your plan. I have no better idea.*

*How _gracious_ of you to admit that!* Sam sighed. *I'm sorry. This is all starting to get to me.*

* * *

The ashrak forced the door open, splintering it.

Sam fired her gun several times rapidly at the top of the fire extinguisher, which had been placed so that the bottom pointed at the now open doorway.

Using what they had been able to find and rapidly put together, they had constructed a primitive launcher for the fire extinguisher, in an effort to focus all the energy in one direction.

There was an explosion - fairly loud in the small room - and the fire extinguisher flew directly at the surprised ashrak at a great speed.

He had no time to react, and was hit in the head by the metal cylinder.

Jolinar took control and ran to check on him, the Beretta at the ready. *Dead,* she observed, unnecessarily.

Sam looked down in shock at her dead commanding officer - and friend. *He's... he's dead...*

*I am sorry for your loss, but right now is not the time to grieve.*

Almost as if to put emphasis on Jolinar's words, the floor shook again - likely due to another volley from Cronus's ship.

Jolinar scooped up the MP5 the ashrak had been carrying, and left the room.

* * *

They had made it up one more floor - to the entry level of the building. They had met no one else alive, but found one more dead airman. Jolinar had quickly and efficiently stripped him of his uniform, and put it on instead of the orange prisoner clothes someone had decided to give them.

The uniform fit well enough that no one would become suspicious at a first glance, so it was a vast improvement.

*What do you suggest we do now?* Sam asked, when they stood in a door leading out into an alley - clearly the discreet back entrance to the place.

Jolinar looked up, just as a death glider passed by overhead. *Get off this planet - somehow. There is nothing we can do here alone. Also, there are important reasons to return to the Tok'ra quickly.*

*While I can't say I like the idea of abandoning my world, I also can't think of anything to do to help right now. If I try to contact any survivors from the SGC, they will probably just lock us back up.*

*Most likely, yes.*

They looked up again two more death glider passed - followed by a group of Earth fighters. They fired at each other, but disappeared from view behind the houses before Sam and Jolinar could see how the battle went.

Sam pushed her worries aside, and focused on the immediate problem. There was nothing she could do to help in the current fight for her world. *So, how _do_ we get off the planet? We can't just walk into Stargate Command and ask to borrow the Stargate!*

*Obviously not. I was considering approaching Cronus and pretend to offer my services.*

*_What_! You can't be serious! You'd betray us all? _Me_? You...*

*Of course not! Did you miss the word 'pretend'? I would only do so in order to escape!*

*Sorry! I... sorry. I'm still a bit upset after everything that's happened.*

*Understandable. You are forgiven.*

*Would that even work, though? Pretending to be a Goa'uld, I mean. Wouldn't Cronus have been shown a picture of me already? And even if he hasn't, it's only going to be a matter of time before he gets hold of someone who has - _or_ he sees a datafile that tells him I was taken as host by Jolinar. Besides, he's _got_ to suspect a random Goa'uld showing up here on Earth, of being you.*

*Very true, and I do not expect the ruse to work for long. I merely need it to do so for a short time. As for how _another_ Goa'uld might have come here? I intend to make them believe I am the almost-mature symbiote from a killed Jaffa.*

*That could work, I guess. One of our people were taken over like that, about a year ago. That symbiote was barely more than an infant, though, and had difficulties keeping control.*

*It happens from time to time, though rarer than you may think. This is mostly because the majority of times a Jaffa is killed, there are only other Jaffa nearby. They cannot be taken over while they carry a symbiote in their pouch.*

*What about the Jaffa that the symbiote was in - couldn't there be situations where he is badly injured, but not so badly that the symbiote can't heal him?*

*Yes, that is possible. However, unless the symbiote is close to maturity, it would usually not have the strength to heal the Jaffa that way either, if the Jaffa was too injured for his symbiote to heal him while in his pouch.*

*Of course.* Sam looked around at the area they were in right now. Jolinar had walked them through a number of deserted alleyways. The sky was rapidly darkening - something which would help them get around unseen.

The bombardment seemed to be concentrated on a different part of the city. Here, where Sam and Jolinar were, there had only been two hits - the ones they had felt while underground in the building before.

*I knew your planet was heavily populated - and relatively advanced as well - but I had not truly realized how large your cities would be,* Jolinar observed.

*Yeah, from what we've seen offworld, most planets have small populations. Earth is very different, but I guess that's because it's 'the first world' - _and_ because it's been free of the Goa'uld for so long. Well, until now.* Sam added the last part in a sad tone.

*Yes, I am truly sorry for what has happened to your world, and if I could undo it I would. I know I have told you before, but I do feel responsible, since the ashrak called Cronus's ships here, in order to kill me.*

Sam was quiet for a long time. *I would lie if I said I didn't still feel a little angry at you for that, but in truth, I know it's not your fault. Only the Goa'uld are to blame - and despite what I might have said, I do know you're not a Goa'uld.*

*Thank you.* Jolinar sounded deeply grateful.

They walked on in silence for some time. The sky was now completely dark, except for a fiery glow over the inner city. The bombardment was still ongoing, and the sky was orange from the fires in that direction.

Sam forced herself not to look at it, not to even think of it - _and_ not to think about the fact that she had killed her superior officer a short while ago.

She had become quite good at handling Jolinar being in control, which was a good thing. She no longer felt on edge and itching to control her body, as she had in the beginning.

She had now been Jolinar's host for more than five weeks, and while there were still times when they did not get along - particularly recently, though she blamed the tense situation and the grief for that - they rarely traded insults anymore. It had been a hard and stressful time, as prisoners of the NID, and there had been no one else - friendly - to speak to, so they had started to talk, and to accept each other.

They might even, eventually, become friends, Sam realized. To some degree she even thought of Jolinar as a friend already. To her own shock and surprise, she realized she would miss Jolinar if she left her. Of course, all things considered, that was unlikely to happen, so perhaps them becoming friends was a good thing.

Not quite ready to accept her feelings about her symbiote, and their possible future together, Sam focused on the _immediate_ future. *Where are we going?* she asked.

*Cronus will not have enough troops to occupy every city, so we should go to the only one we can be absolutely certain he will land troops in.*

*Colorado Springs - because of the Stargate.*

*Yes. Approaching his troops, pretending to be a minor Goa'uld asking for an audience with Cronus, is probably our best way to do this. At least as things look right now, though I would prefer we could just have... manipulated our way through the chaapa'ai, without ever talking to Cronus.*

*Oh, I agree, but I can't see that happening. Stargate Command will be full of people that know me, at least until Cronus conquers it. In any case, Colorado Springs is quite far away. You said we needed to contact Cronus quickly, or he would learn of our appearance.*

*That is correct, but surely it is not so far away that we cannot reach it by tomorrow evening, at least?* Jolinar became quiet. *It is much farther away, is it not? I cannot even sense the chaapa'ai, which means it is a very great distance from here.*

Sam 'snorted'. *Oh, you have no idea how true that is. The distances we travel regularly here on Earth are _bit_ larger than on most planets. Colorado Springs is approximately 1500 miles away! I'm guessing that would take us two, maybe three _weeks_ to walk!*

Jolinar was quiet for some time. *Then we must find another way.*

*It'll still take us a couple days by car.*

*That was the way we were taken here? Or do you use some sort of air vessels for transportation? I saw earlier that you have fighter planes.*

*We do have air transportation. We were likely flown here.* Sam thought it over. *There is an Air Force Base here in this city - Bolling Air Force Base. Unfortunately, I'm certain it will have been bombed.*

*I agree, but we should see if there are still intact flying vessels there in any case. Are you able to pilot vessels such as those we will find there?*

*Yes, I'm a trained pilot.*

*Good. How far away is that base?*

*If we... _borrow_ a car, we can be there in no time, but I'm really not looking forward to getting any closer to those explosions.*

*I would assume Cronus orders the bombardments halted soon. It has continued for fairly long already, and presumably he will wait for daylight, so he can fully evaluate the damage done.*

Sam winced as she thought of the city in ruins. Pushing the thought aside - pushing _all_ her unpleasant thoughts aside - she again focused on what needed to be done.

*Let's find a car - I'm good at lock-picking, and dad taught me how to start a car without a key.*


	6. Flight

*denotes host/symbiote internal communication

* * *

*That's Bolling Air Base in there,* Sam told Jolinar. *I don't have any credentials on me, of course, so we better hope it's as deserted as it looks. There's no guard at the gate, in any case.*

*Yes, we must also hope it has not been as badly damaged as the first appearance indicates, because if that is the case, I doubt we shall find a flight-worthy vessel in there.*

*True,* Sam admitted, looking bitterly at the large holes in the road. There were plenty of ruined buildings everywhere - some of them still burning. Corpses lay scattered here and there. She tried not to look at them. *The road is too damaged for us to drive any further. We'll have to walk the rest of the way.*

Their journey through the city had been mostly uneventful. The bombardments had stopped shortly before they located a car Sam could break into, so that had not been a problem.

They had seen a very few people who tried to escape, _terrified_, but mostly the streets were empty. People were too frightened to go out.

During the first part of their drive, the city had looked mostly like itself, but they had not driven long before they saw evidence of Cronus's bombardments.

The road, sidewalks, and any open place were littered by holes, or oftentimes deep craters. Many of the buildings they passed had been damaged, some of them reduced to rubble.

Smaller and larger fires burned in the ruins. Here and there they had seen corpses.

It was all heart wrenching. Sam had seen the results of several Goa'uld attacks, but never on such a large city - and never on her own planet. Jolinar had seen countless Goa'uld atrocities - and Sam suspected she had committed a few before she turned Tok'ra - but she was still deeply affected by the devastation.

*We should hurry,* Jolinar suggested, when they had exited the car. *It looks like a large fire is sweeping the city. It is still some distance away, but...*

*Oh, God!* Sam noticed the very strong glow, now when Jolinar called her attention to it. It stretched over much of the city. *The gas pipes must have broken!*

* * *

*It's actually completely undamaged!* Sam stared, almost disbelieving, at the F-16 fighter jet. *I thought all the ones they hadn't gotten into the air had been destroyed on the ground, but I guess this one escaped destruction.*

*Very fortunate for us. How quickly can you get it in the air?*

*They've already fueled it and prepared it, so we can go immediately.* Sam pushed the camouflage net off the jet.

*Good, then we should do so. The longer we wait, the more likely we are to be discovered.*

*Understood.*

* * *

A very short time later, Sam/Jolinar sat in the cockpit, strapped in. Sam was finishing up the pre-flight checks.

*Okay, we're good to go!* She fired up the engines, and they started rolling out the runway, picking up speed quickly.

When they took off and flew up at a steep angle, the G-forces pressing them back, Jolinar tightened around Sam's spine.

*You are _sure_ you are qualified to pilot this vessel?*

*Yes - and stop squeezing me like that. It's a really odd, and not particularly pleasant sensation.*

*I apologize.* Jolinar slowly relaxed her grip, as the plane continued rising, then levelled out. *I would not normally react like this, but you are a new host, and our blending is not complete. Holding off from doing that means I am not as completely a part of you as I otherwise would be.*

*Yeah, yeah...* Sam sighed. *You mean you - subconsciously - think of my body as yours, when you're fully blended?*

*Yes, I suppose that would be the right way to describe it, but not in the sense that I do not also think of it as yours. More like... a shared body, but I _do_ feel as if the host body is a part of me. All symbiotes do that. Of course, I would only let myself become... _synchronized_ like that with a willing host.*

*I do understand. It makes sense, if you are to function. You can't think of the host's body as separate from you. As for the part about willing... well, while I...* Sam looked at the display. *_Damn_! We've been made! Death glider coming in!*

*Do we have weapons? Can we outrun it?*

*An F-16 like this can do Mach 2, but not sustained.* Sam armed the missiles. *We've got two sidewinders... _missiles_, and a 20 millimeter cannon. Not sure I'm going to be able to hit him with that, though - _damn_, he's fast!*

She made a hard turn, evading the enemy. The death glider flew past at high speed. Sam made another hard turn, and came up behind him, and immediately pushed the button that launched the missiles.

*How much is Mach 2?*

*About 2000-2100 kph,* Sam answered, her attention on the missiles and the enemy death glider.

*I do not know your measuring system.*

*Kilometres per second. Lightspeed is 299800 meters per second... oh, just take it from my memories, for God's sake! Can't you tell I'm busy?* She watched as one of the missiles struck the death glider. It was a direct hit. "Yes!" she exclaimed loudly, as the enemy vessel went down.

She went to maximum burn, getting them out of there as fast as possible.

*It was fortunate that you managed to shoot it down. We would not have been able to outrun it,* Jolinar told her, after a few moments. *In your terms, the... _death glider_, as you call it, have a maximum speed of about 12000 'kph'. Of course, that is the standard. Cronus may have enhanced them.*

*That's... a _lot_.* She checked the various displays. *No other enemy vessels approaching. We're clear.*

*Right now, Cronus is more interested in his immediate task of conquering this world. One fighter escaping is not important to him, and he will most likely not pursue us.*

*He came here just to capture you. Why does he even _care_ about this planet?* Sam asked, throttling back their speed.

*He is here now, and will take the opportunity. It is a large investment of resources, and doing anything else would also mean the other System Lords will laugh at him. _Especially_ if I escape. Then there is the matter of Apophis failing to take this world. It makes it even more attractive to Cronus to succeed, since they are mortal enemies. Regardless, Cronus is now dedicated to conquering your planet.*

*Wonderful.* Sam groaned.

*Why did you slow down our speed? We should get as far away as possible, as _quickly_ as possible.*

*Oh, I agree, but I can't maintain such a high speed for long. This plane is not made to withstand it, and we will use up all the fuel in no time.*

*I see. How unfortunate.*

*In fact, we used up a good deal of fuel during the escape, and some more while we were fighting the death glider. We'll still be able to make it to Colorado Springs... but only just barely.*

*How can that be? I saw in your memories that you have flown a plane such as this for much longer distances.*

*Yes, but that was with drop tanks. Without those, our maximum range is about 1600 miles. The distance from Bolling to Peterson is approximately 1500 miles, so without the fight and the subsequent escape, we'd have gotten there with no problems. Now... it's going to be _close_.*

* * *

*That's it! We're out of fuel. It's Colorado Springs we can see over there, but we'll have to eject and walk the rest of the way,* Sam told Jolinar.

*Uh... _eject_?* Jolinar asked, warily.

*Yes.* Sam pulled the seat ejection handle that was located between her knees.

The canopy jettisoned, and immediately after the seat with Sam/Jolinar was ejected at high speed.

* * *

*You are _crazy_!* Jolinar exclaimed when they had landed - hard, but safely. She gave back the control she had snatched when she panicked during the jump.

Sam stretched her body and grinned. *Relax, Jolinar! I've done it before! There's nothing to it!*

Jolinar mentally grumbled, but decided against complaining further. *How far away is Colorado Springs? It looked like an hour's journey at a fast pace.*

*I'd say ten to twelve klicks. It's certainly doable in about an hour - if we run and the terrain is reasonably open and flat.*

*Then we should do so. The crash of the 'F-16' will draw attention.*


	7. Friends

A/N: Incognito: glad you like the fic! No, the fighter jet scene wasn't inspired by GTA 5 - it only very recently came out for PC here, and I don't have a Playstation, so I didn't even know there was such a scene in that game :)

* * *

*denotes host/symbiote internal communication

* * *

Sam peeked out from their hiding place. *It would seem Stargate Command is being guarded by Jaffa. I wonder if they've taken it over already?*

*If they have, it might be easier going there directly, instead of asking to be taken to Cronus first.*

*Yes... I'd really like to know what we're getting into, before attempting it, though,* Sam observed.

*That would probably be a good idea, yes, but there is no one we can ask - no one we can trust. As you said, they will believe you compromised, and capture you.*

*If Daniel... if Daniel is still alive, I think he'll at least listen. He'd started to believe you - and believe that the Tok'ra are real - shortly before we were attacked.*

Jolinar thought it over. *Perhaps. We will try and approach him. We have a weapon, if he should not be open to our trust.*

*We are _not_ shooting Daniel! We already killed _one_ of my friends, we're _not_ killing another!*

*He does not seem a formidable warrior. We can probably disable him without harming him much.*

Sam ignored the comment. *Because of the time difference between here and Washington, it is only a little after midnight. We'll go visit Daniel in his apartment. If he's there, we'll see what he knows, and then we'll plan from there. Okay?*

*Yes. 'O-kay'.*

* * *

Sam held the gun they had found on Bolling Air Base ready, but hidden, as she knocked on the door to Daniel's apartment.

After some time, she heard someone fiddling with the lock, and the door opened.

"Sam!" Daniel exclaimed, staring at her.

"Hi, Daniel. Um... can I come in?"

"Uh..." He hesitated, then stepped aside. "Sure, I guess. Come on in."

"Thanks." Sam went inside, then inclined her head towards the door. "You should lock that."

"Ah... yes, of course. Jaffa out there. Not that I think a locked door is going to stop them..."

"Probably not," Sam agreed. "Still... it may help some."

Daniel nodded, and locked the door. He threw a concerned look at Sam, who took care not to turn her back to him.

There was a fairly long, awkward pause, where they just stood there without saying anything.

"Um, so... you got away from the NID. _Obviously_... or, did they let you go?" Daniel asked.

"No, I escaped. The ashrak... came to kill me. Well, _us_." Sam winced.

Daniel nodded. "With Jack as his host." He got an unhappy expression.

"Yes."

"Jolinar?"

"She's still here with me."

"I... see." Daniel's expression turned even more uncomfortable.

"Listen, we just... want to talk to you. Okay? We wanted to hear if you know anything about Stargate Command... and the Jaffa. That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

"No, not if... no. We're... we're good," Daniel said, not relaxing his stance.

"Good." Sam nodded. "Now, can I have a cup of coffee, perhaps? And maybe something to eat - a sandwich, or whatever you have. I haven't eaten since before noon."

"Of course... listen, Sam, it's late, and I've got a guest..." He looked like he considered what to say. "It's... a friend of Hammonds. He's... not well, exhausted. He needs to sleep, so we'll have to be quiet, okay?"

"A friend of Hammond's?" Sam looked surprised, then nodded. "Sure... and thanks."

They went to the kitchen, and Daniel busied himself with making coffee and finding something for Sam to eat.

Meanwhile, she sat down at his table, putting the gun down beside her and taking care to face the door.

"Is bread and some cheese and cold cuts okay?"

"That's fine, Daniel. Thanks a lot."

Daniel put the food on the table, and poured a cup of coffee for himself, and one for Sam, then sat down opposite her.

"Okay. So... what do you want to know? I mean, I don't know a lot of what's going on. I was lucky I wasn't on the base any longer when Cronus's Jaffa showed up." He took a drink from the coffee. "Sam... I'd really like to know what happened to you. How did you escape? Also... what happened to Jack? Do you know that?"

Sam grimaced. "Daniel. He's dead. I... I had to kill him."

"What! You... _what_?!"

"The ashrak was going to... _execute_ Jolinar and me, and we couldn't escape. He'd just have kept following us if we had. We had to stop him... and we succeeded. But... the Colonel... _Jack_... he died too, of course." She shook her head. "I never thought I'd have to kill someone I'd come to consider my friend. And... to kill him, like that..."

"I'm sorry, Sam." Daniel put his hand on hers for a moment, then remembered about Jolinar and quickly pulled it away. "It wasn't your fault. There wasn't anything you could do. I'm sure Jack would have wanted you to do this, to stop the ashrak from doing any more harm. I mean, he'd already called in an attack by Cronus!"

"Yes... to kill me and Jolinar." Sam looked unhappy. "He only came here because of us!"

"Stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have done anything different. Jolinar took you as her host... and... well, it doesn't matter. No one listened to her either. Not in time, anyway."

"As Jolinar points out - there were errors on both sides."

"You're talking to her? She's... she's really talking to you? I mean, we heard she was awake, and that the NID was questioning her, but when I saw you, I thought the NID had done something to her, perhaps... made her unconscious again, or something..."

"She is conscious, and talking to me, yes." Sam sighed. "Listen, depending on several things, we may be in a hurry. I'll tell you how we escaped, but first I'd like to hear what has happened at Stargate Command."

* * *

"So it's completely in Cronus's hands? No one else is left there, except for the Jaffa?" Sam asked.

"No one else but the Jaffa, I'm sure of that. Everyone who was there when... the ashrak opened the gate, was killed. As I said, I only survived because I wasn't on the base when it happened."

"The ashrak let Jaffa through the gate, and everyone at the base was killed!" Sam looked shocked and sad. "Just a moment - I need to discuss something with Jolinar." She turned her focus inward. *Well?*

*This means it is unlikely we will meet anyone who recognize you, or knows you are my host. We should take advantage of this, and escape through the chaapa'ai.*

*How can we do that? They won't just let a random person walk through!*

*No, but they will let Cronus's underling through, and I can pretend to be that. Perhaps an underling of one of his vassals... yes, that is better. Then it would not make them suspicious when they do not recognize me.*

*And they will believe you? Just like _that_, with no confirmation from Cronus?*

*Yes, if I play the role well. I must look the part, act confident and arrogant - and as if I expect to be obeyed. I can do that without any problems.*

*I suppose you can... I'm glad I'm not the one who has to be in control for that, though.*

*It would be more convincing if we had a small entourage - at the very least a slave or two, though more would be better.*

*Yeah, that's not going to be easy to find. Anyone going with us will end up stranded offworld.*

*As if _that_ would be a problem right now!* Jolinar scoffed.

*Right. Okay, but we do have a plan, at least. We just need the right clothing,*

*It is too bad that we do not have a kara'kesh - a hand device. It would make our ruse much more believable.*

Returning her attention to the world around her, Sam looked at Daniel, who was studying her with an expression of fascination on his face.

"We have agreed on a plan," Sam told him.

"Okay... so what are you going to do?"

Sam began explaining their plan. After she had finished, she went on to tell him what had happened to Jolinar and herself, and how they had escaped - as she had promised to do.

* * *

"So you're really going to leave Earth and join the Tok'ra?" Daniel asked.

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah... yeah, I think I am. Well, I _am_ going to leave Earth... and as things are going, I think I'll be joining the Tok'ra... that is, remaining Jolinar's host. I mean, there's little I can do here, so it's my best chance at fighting the Goa'uld."

*You will let me stay?* Jolinar asked, hopeful.

*Yes, I believe I just said that. I would miss you if you left, and it will give me a chance to fight the Goa'uld. Besides, it'll be a couple months more before you even _can_ leave me. So, yeah, I'm in this for the long run. I think we've gotten better at working together, don't you?*

Jolinar 'hugged' her. *Thank you Samantha!*

*One thing - call me Sam. I've mentioned it before, but if we're making this permanent, I want you to call me Sam.*

*Of course. _Sam_. We should blend fully as soon as we have the time!*

*Does that mean you will see all my memories?* Sam wondered, suddenly a little apprehensive.

*You can keep some of them secret if you want to, but normally, yes. Do you mind?*

*Normally, yes, but strangely enough... not really. At least I think so. When would we do this?*

*I do not believe we will have time tonight, so perhaps as soon as we have returned to the Tok'ra?*

*Okay. We'll do that.*

*Since you will be remaining my host, I should tell you the fore-most reason why it is so important I return, quickly. There is a spy among the Tok'ra, someone who has been compromised, and is endangering all of the Tok'ra. I know who it is.*

*That... is a very important reason. Don't worry, we'll get you back there very soon, and then you can take care of that.*

*Yes, I am concerned. For all of them, but particularly for my loved ones. Samantha... _Sam_, there is something else I really should tell you...*

*Not now... I need to talk to Daniel. He's looking at us strangely, and I think he's said a lot to us while we didn't listen.*

*Of course. We can talk later... and thank you again for agreeing to remain my host!*

"Sorry, Daniel, could you repeat what you said? Jolinar... didn't know I would remain Tok'ra, and she got... a bit enthusiastic."

"I... okay." Daniel frowned. "It's still really strange for me, that you talk together like that. I mean, I do believe she's not like most Goa'uld... I know she's Tok'ra, but it's still strange." He shook his head. "What was it I was saying... oh, yeah. I just said that I understand that you want to go with the Tok'ra, to get a chance to fight the Goa'uld."

Sam nodded. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

Daniel was quiet for a long time. Sam drank some more coffee, and made herself another sandwich. It was obvious there was something he wanted to say, but that he did not quite know how to say.

"Sha're is out there," he suddenly said. "I promised Kasuf I'd do my best to save her... and that I'd try to come back in one Abydonian year, no matter what. That's in less than two weeks. I've been thinking about it a lot today. As it is, there's no way for me to keep my promise. No Stargate Command anymore. No missions with SG-1. Nor are there likely to be any for a long, long time, if ever."

"You could come with us."

"Yes... Sam..." He shook his head. "I want to make it clear again that it's not that I don't believe the Tok'ra are real - I told you I do. I mean, I've got no proof you're not Jolinar pretending to be Sam, but you do seem to be you, and the internal conversations you're having would be something I doubt she would invent."

"Glad you believe me. What's the problem, then?"

"It's just... it takes a lot of faith to leave the planet, possibly forever... and with a Goa'uld, even if it's a reformed one."

"You've left Earth before - for Sha're. You would be doing so again. The Tok'ra have some information on her, and I promise I will help find her. If we do succeed in that, the Tok'ra know how to remove symbiotes."

"Really? They can _actually_ do that?"

"Yes."

"I'll admit... it's... tempting."

"Think about it... but not too long. Right now we'll go see if we can find some clothing we can use to pretend to be a Goa'uld. We'll leave tomorrow morning, and if you want to join us, you can... pretend to be Jolinar's slave, I guess."

"Sam... I'll, think about it, I promise. Before you go... there's one more thing... I didn't know if I should tell you or not."

"Because you didn't feel sure I _was_ me."

"Right. We've just been reminded the Goa'uld can pretend to be the host. The ashrak pulled that one on us for weeks. I mean, I just thought Jack was behaving a little different because he was worried for you, like I was. Anyway, I told you before that I have a guest. He showed up at the base, not long before the attack."

"Who is it?"

"Your dad, Sam. He came to Colorado Springs to talk to General Hammond, because he was tired of being given the runaround by the Air Force when he asked about you."

"My dad is _here_?"

"Yes. When I met him, he had just talked to Hammond, but he hadn't been told anything, except that you were in custody... and that you weren't guilty of anything. That just made him more than a bit angry, to say the least."

"I'm sure he was angry - especially since it was General Hammond who had to tell him. They're old friends."

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that. Hammond wasn't happy about not being able to tell him anything. Anyway, about then, word came about the attack. I said I could take General Carter to my place for the time being - so he was out of the way. Hammond said it was a good idea. Your dad was still furious, especially since Hammond wouldn't tell him what the emergency was, but he eventually agreed to go with me. I'm thinking we were some of the last ones that got out of the base alive."

"Yeah, you said the ashrak released nervegas shortly after - and later opened the Stargate for Cronus's Jaffa."

"Yes."

Sam nodded, unhappy. "Dad is asleep right now?"

"Yes he is."

"I'll talk to him when I return." Sam sighed. "I'd better get going. See you soon."


	8. Together

*denotes host/symbiote internal communication

* * *

Sam knocked on the door, and almost immediately heard someone approaching from the inside, unlocking the door, and then opening it.

"Daniel, we found some..." She stopped and looked at the man standing inside. "_Dad_?"

"Yes, Sam..:" He looked closely at her. "If it actually _is_ you. Daniel has told me about the Goa'uld, and that you've got one of them inside you!"

"Yeah, can I come in? I promise I'll answer anything, but this is _really_ not something we want to stand out here and discuss!"

"General Carter... I _told_ you..." Daniel began, approaching them from the kitchen.

Jacob sighed. "You did. Doesn't mean I won't insist on deciding for myself... but I guess I should let you in." He stepped aside.

Sam entered and closed the door after her, locking it. At Jolinar's recommendation, she did not turn her back on her father. As much as she hated it, she could not trust him right now. Not that she blamed him - she would probably have reacted the same way.

"I've got the clothes, Daniel. Something for you, too, if you decide to join me. Not that I think you'll like the clothing, but Jolinar says it's... _suitable_." Sam grimaced, then put the bags down on the floor.

"No one's going anywhere, until you've convinced me it's actually _you_ talking, Sam... and that this Jolinar can be trusted."

"How do you want me to do that? I can't _prove_ anything! Not here, at any rate!"

"Yeah, the symbiote can pretend to be their host - and they have full access to their host's memories," Daniel added.

"That's not exactly reassuring!" Jacob exclaimed.

Sam sighed. "I understand, believe me, I do... but I'd hope you would at least listen to me. And to Jolinar - and that you know me well enough to recognize that I'm _me_."

"Why don't we go sit and take a cup of coffee? I think I've got some cookies... then we can talk... reassure each other," Daniel suggested, diplomatically.

* * *

They had talked for several hours, but at last Jacob had been convinced that it truly _was_ Sam he was talking to.

Jolinar had come forward a couple times, but mostly she let Sam have control. There were several reasons, but mainly she was concerned with not upsetting Jacob and Daniel, though it was also partially because Jolinar did not have much patience and would have yelled at Jacob for his continued refusal to accept what Sam told him.

"I'm really glad you believe me... _us_, dad! I'm also happy I got to talk to you before I left the planet. I don't know when - if ever - I'll be able to return," Sam said.

"Me, too, Sam. It's been a long time since we talked - even if I'll admit this time has been a bit more... _tense_, than our usual discussions."

"Not more than all of them, though..." Sam observed, drily.

"Perhaps," Jacob admitted, suddenly looking tired.

"It's late. We should all go to bed and get a few hours of rest," Daniel suggested.

* * *

"Have you made your choice, Daniel?" Sam asked, as they were eating breakfast.

Daniel was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I have. I'm coming with you."

"So am I," Jacob suddenly said, surprising all of them.

"What? Are you sure, Dad?" Sam stared at him.

"There isn't a whole lot left to stay for here, so why are you so surprised? It'd be an adventure - and I'll get to spend time with my kid."

"Thanks... but what about Mark and _his_ kids? Your grandchildren."

"Who I've never met. Mark doesn't even want to talk to me. I called him as soon as I got it out of Daniel that an attack was on the way - I didn't tell Mark, though, don't worry. He didn't want to listen to me - they were on their way out the door, to visit Marian's sister."

"Well, let's hope they made it there. It's pretty far away from all larger cities, so they're safer there than most other places," Sam said, feeling relieved at the thought.

"Agreed." Jacob sighed. "There is something else. Sam, I have lymphoma... I found out not too long ago. Now, with civilization gone, there isn't much chance of any sort of treatment..."

"Oh, my God, _Dad_!" Sam exclaimed.

"Relax, you won't get rid of me that quickly. I'll probably be fine for a long time to come," Jacob insisted.

*Can your healers help him?* Sam asked.

*What is lymphoma?*

*A disease. Check my mind - it's easier than explaining.*

Sam got the strange sensation she was slowly getting used to, of someone else looking through her knowledge.

*Perhaps, if it has not gone too far. They can almost certainly prolong his life some, and ease any pain. Samantha, even if it turns out our healers cannot cure him, a symbiote may be able to.*

*You mean... make him a host? I doubt he would want that.*

*You do not know that. He should be given the chance. Do you really think he would rather die?*

*No... no, perhaps not.* Sam looked up. "Sorry, I was talking to Jolinar. I asked her if the Tok'ra could do something about your lymphoma, Dad, and she says... maybe. The Tok'ra are more advanced than we are. Their healers may be able to help, at least some. Otherwise, there may be... other possibilities."

*I apologize for interrupting, but we should leave for the chaapa'ai. The longer we wait, the greater is the risk we will face,* Jolinar reminded her.

*Of course.* Sam sighed. "Jolinar just reminded me that we need to leave for Stargate Command. We should change into our costumes. It's a good thing we grabbed some things to choose from when we got clothes for you, Daniel. We'll probably have enough to put something together for you both... just not sure how happy _either_ of you will be to wear them."

* * *

"Kree! What brings you here... my Lord," the Jaffa at the entrance said, looking at Jolinar and deciding that the way she and the two men were dressed, she must be a Goa'uld, even without a hand device.

Jolinar wore a white dress that reached to her mid-calfs, but had a slit up each side. It had a golden belt just under her breasts, and it veed deeply both at the front and at the back. Her arms were bare, and decorated with golden armlets and bangles.

She had a pair of sandals on her feet, with the thin strips criss-crossing up her legs, almost to her knees.

Jolinar also wore a headpiece made of gold, with several gemstones set into it. Sam had not been happy when Jolinar had suggested they rob a jewelry store, but she could see how gold and jewels were probably a necessary part of a Goa'uld outfit.

Looking coldly at the Jaffa, Jolinar flashed her eyes, proving to him that he had guessed correctly. "How dare you ask me that! I am Lord Eos, in service of Lord Poseidon. I bring important messages from Lord Cronus! You will let me through the chaapa'ai - _immediately_!"

The Jaffa hesitated for a moment, and looked towards the other guard. It was clear they had been told not to let anyone through without explicit orders from Cronus, but Poseidon was an important ally of Cronus's, and besides, it was never a good idea to turn a god down. What _if_ she really _was_ sent by Cronus? It _was_ the most likely explanation for her presence on the planet.

Making a decision, the Jaffa bowed. "Of course, my Lord. I apologize for interfering."

Jolinar scoffed. "I shall be magnanimous and forgive your error. _This_ time."

The Jaffa stood aside to let her through the entrance, and she walked past them, followed by Jacob and Daniel.

They passed a few other Jaffa, but none of them interfered.

*I wonder if we are going to have to walk down the stairs?* Sam wondered.

*No, the... elevator... seems to be functional. We shall use that.*

*Without access cards?* They entered the elevator and pushed the button for the eleventh floor. *Apparently so. It seems like they've disabled the card readers and overridden them.* She observed, as the elevator started.

"I'm _damn_ glad none of the Jaffa decided to follow us down!" Jacob exclaimed.

"There will be Jaffa guarding the chaapa'ai," Jolinar said.

"Hm. Well _I_, for one, are going to look forward to getting out of here - and out of these ridiculous clothes and into something more normal! Please don't tell me the Tok'ra wear clothing like this!" Jacob indicated the fiery red, belted tunic he was wearing, as well as the black leggings, and the short boots.

Jolinar studied him, an amused look on her face. "We do, but only when undercover. Besides, I would like to point out that what you wear is both modest and stylish compared to what many _Goa'uld_ would wear. It works well for the fairly high-level human slave you are pretending to be."

Jacob snorted. "Wonderful! I'll agree on modest - compared to you or Daniel - even with the damn tights I'm wearing."

"Leggings," Jolinar corrected.

"We can switch if you want," Daniel offered.

Jacob looked at the other man. Daniel was wearing much more revealing clothing, fitting of a personal slave, or _lo'tar_. "I don't think the loincloth is my style. Same goes for the vest - or whatever the Hell you wish to call it."

"Yeah, well..." Daniel looked resigned. "I've actually seen worse, on some planets."

"Quiet!" Jolinar ordered. "We have reached the floor where Sama... _Sam_ informs me we must switch elevators!" She stepped out of the elevator as the door opened. She glared hard at the Jaffa guard. "Why have you not installed a ring transporter instead of this slow nuisance? Tau'ri technology is so _primitive_!"

"Yes, my Lord. You are correct. I apologize for our tardiness. The ring transporter is presently being installed."

"That does not do me any good right now, does it?" Jolinar scoffed, and entered the next elevator, which would take them to the bottom floor.

*Relax,* Sam said. *We do have some technology which is not _that_ primitive, even if...*

*I am merely behaving this way to avoid suspicion from the Jaffa,* Jolinar remarked, as she pushed the button for the lowest floor. *I am pleased, however, that I even fooled you!*

* * *

"This is the planet the Tok'ra are located on?" Daniel asked, staring at the nearby forest, and the path that lead from the area around the Stargate and in between the trees, where it disappeared.

"No, this is one of Poseidon's worlds. I had to ask to be sent to one of them, to avoid suspicion," Jolinar answered.

"This is a Goa'uld world?" Daniel looked around, worried.

"Yes, but not one Poseidon uses often." Jolinar started dialing an address.

"You gambled!" Jacob said.

"Yes - sometimes it is necessary." Jolinar grinned, hitting the red center button. "Do not worry - my fellow Tok'ra are mostly less... daring. They consider me a bit... foolhardy, I suppose." She pointed towards the open wormhole. "Let us go. Next world is a stop-over. Regardless of my sometimes rash behaviour, I would _never_ risk the other Tok'ra... someone _might_ be observing us, and see the address."

They stepped through the Stargate, and when the wormhole had shut down, Jolinar dialed yet another address.

"We'll be at your base when we walk through this time?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, we will - unless, of course, the base has moved. It is possible, but I think not." Jolinar sighed. "Be warned - my people will be on guard, and when we approach the entrance to the base, they will capture us. They will sense that I am a symbiote, but they will not know my host, so they will be wary and probably harsh until I can prove who I am. They will not harm the two of you." She hit the center button. "Ready?"

"I suppose..." Jacob said.

"Yeah... let's do this," Daniel added.

*Samantha? _Sam_?*

*I think we're about equally apprehensive, but yeah... I'm ready,* Sam answered.

*Do not fear. All will be well.*

With these words, Jolinar walked first into the wormhole.

They were going to their new home, _together. _

.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I have a lot of ideas for a sequel for this one, so I will do my best to get it written!


End file.
